The Spring Festival Surprise
by Oakleaves
Summary: Young Legolas, inspired by the decorations being placed around the palace for the Spring Festival, decides to put his artistic skills to good use and create a surprise in the forest for Thranduil to make his day much more special.


Nothing could spoil the day of sunshine and warmth. He sat underneath the bows of a pine tree, picking at small daisies that were growing around him within the soft grass. As each one was plucked up with small fingers, the young elf prince tied it to the last and weaved them into a plait, adding apple blossom, primrose, and celandine. The colours complimented each other and were selected very carefully by him. It was the time of the Spring Festival which would last for several days, and the weather seemed to acknowledge this. Everything in the forest of Greenwood was celebrating; all at once there were deer by the pools, butterflies about the flowers and birds in the treetops. As far as Legolas could remember this was the finest spring of his life.

His sky blue eyes looked down at his lap. The crown was finished. He lifted the circlet of daisies and blossom and gingerly set it down on his golden head. A sigh of frustration escaped his mouth. It was still not large enough. The crown was taken off and a few more flowers were added before it was once more lifted onto his head. This time it was a near perfect fit and the prince smiled.

A young fawn stepped up to the sitting prince and prodded its black nose at the ring of what it considered to be a succulent meal. The elfling quickly withdrew the crown and placed it behind his back. "You are not allowed to touch my crown, _aras neth_." He rubbed the shy creature on its small head and fondled its ears. "No matter what you may think, my jewellery is not your food," Legolas said with mirth. This deer was a favourite of the prince and often visited him when he came to this particular area of the forest. Its mother was not far off grazing on the green undergrowth.

The prince patted the young creature away so that he could continue to wear his newly made crown. His fingers drifted absently to the cool grass and his eyes closed momentarily. The sun managed to break through the thick canopies and lit up the young elf's face. He opened his eyes again a moment later, and glanced to his right to see the fawn clumsily drop to its knees in an attempt to lie down. The creature casually sniffed the grass around it, before looking back up at the elf. Legolas smiled and turned his eyes back to the grass beneath his fingers.

Legolas arrived back at the palace in the late morning and came into the dining hall. Lunch was being prepared and already the servants were placing flowers and brightly coloured decorations upon the tables. His blue eyes noted that some elves were hanging wooden birds and nests from the chandeliers, and that bouquets were being attached to the walls of the great room. The prince loved decorations and in his opinion they were one of the reasons that festivals were so special.

The elfling prince spent some time wandering around the vast hall looking at every object hung, pinned, or placed from, to, or on any surface. He took in every detail, every bit of colour. He walked first around the beautifully carved tables and chairs; his gaze was then drawn to the walls, and after a thorough going-over he stood in the middle of the floor and looked up at what hung from the ceiling.

It did not take him long to come to the conclusion that he should make something for the celebrations, as craft was a thing he was beginning to realise he had a talent for. What should he do? Who should he make it for? The prince suddenly had a bright idea appear in his mind.

He would make a surprise for his Ada.

Legolas ran off to the kitchens immediately, darting through corridors and around corners. He pulled up just short of the double doors of the kitchens and knocked quietly on the timber, barely restraining a huge grin on his face.

"Come in," called a voice from inside. As the prince pushed the door open he could see the head cook, who straightened up and smiled at him. "What can I do for you, young prince?"

The elfling walked slowly into the kitchens, his eyes wandering to the latest meal preparations which were sitting on the tables. Other elves were scurrying around grabbing various ingredients from shelves and cupboards. Legolas hesitated for a moment.

"Well…" he looked up at the cook who was smiling intently at him. "I was wondering if I could have some eggs."

"Eggs?" questioned the cook as his smile mingled with a look of puzzlement. "Whatever for?"

The young prince stared at him as if the answer was completely obvious. "It's the Spring Festival. I wanted to make some decorations to hang up."

The cook nodded in understanding and the smile crept back onto his face. "Oh, of course you can, your Highness." He walked away a few paces before stopping suddenly and turned around. "Wait here; I shall not be a moment." The older elf turned back and continued moving up to a cupboard on the far side of the kitchen and the prince could see him sorting through its contents.

As the cook promised, he returned shortly with a small basket full of eggs. "You can keep the basket too if you like."

"Thank you," Legolas answered gratefully. He then realised he had no idea of how to make them into decorations. After asking the cook if he could show him how to hollow out the eggs (to which the cook replied he gladly would, and that he needed the insides of the eggs anyway for this evening's feast), the two elves then put all of the hollowed-out eggs back into the basket, and the cook gave Legolas a ball of string for hanging up his decorations.

The prince thanked him once again before running out with the basket towards his bedroom, but not before collecting a few items necessary for decorating the eggs.

The elven prince came towards the table in his room and hopped onto a delicately carved little stool. He placed the wicker basket on the tabletop and lifted the eggs out one by one as carefully as he could. Legolas proceeded to take out the small ball of fine string out of his basket, several jars of paint, and a paint brush (which looked too finely made to be used by someone so young). The elfling's feet dangled from the side of the stool and only just brushed the rich carpet.

Between his small fingers Legolas held the fine brush and in his other hand a plain egg. He stared at it intently for some time before finally putting the brush to the shell. His face was screwed up and completely focused on his work.

The elfling sat for many minutes on his little wooden stool, painting large swirls and bright markings on the egg. He did this with each of the eggs, and set each one down on the table to dry after finishing it. Although the paintwork was somewhat clumsy, his decorations were bright and splendorous and very attractive to anyone who may have seen them.

When the eggs had dried Legolas placed them all back into the basket. He tidied the equipment away and wiped away the paint stains that had accumulated on his table over the past half hour. The prince then set off to his favourite part of the forest with the wicker basket of eggs in his hand, to set up the surprise for his Ada.

Legolas approached the king's office in a hurry and with a large grin on his fair face. He tapped on the door gently before running up to his father's chair. His small boots had left faint marks on the highly polished floor, and the elfling had several twigs and leaves caught in his gold hair. The king was busy writing on parchment and organising the current festivities, but in the prince's eyes, surprises made by elflings were much more important than paperwork. When Legolas ran up to him Thranduil turned soft eyes down to the young prince and smiled.

"What is it you want, Greenleaf?" he asked, noting his son's excitement and slight impatience.

"Look Ada, see what I have made for you!" He took Thranduil's hand and attempted to pull him away. The king had to rise out of the chair to avoid being tipped over.

"Wait a moment, Legolas, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Ada, in the forest. I made it myself. You must come!"

Thranduil thought for a moment. He supposed it would not take too long, and he needed a break from his work anyway. He desperately wanted to be outside to see what parts of his festival plans had already been assembled (and if Thranduil had not consented quickly he would probably be dragged out anyway). The king smiled down at his son and let him lead him out of the study, but glanced down at the boot-shaped marks covering the tiled floor on his way out with slight disapproval.

As the pair came close to the young prince's "surprise" Legolas ordered his father to shut his eyes until he let go of his hand.

"I will lead you up to it, so do not worry Ada, you will not walk into any trees. I promise."

The elfling walked his Ada up to the carefully prepared surprise and then let go of his hand before walking ahead a few paces.

Thranduil opened his eyes to the sun-filled clearing in the forest, and his breath caught slightly as his eyes came to rest upon the many beautifully painted decorations hanging from the trees around him. He took a few slow steps forward. A smile replaced the look of astonishment on the king's face as he turned his head to see every one of the bright eggs, which were on thin pieces of string from the lower branches. (Though the prince was a capable climber he did not want to risk ruining the surprise for his Ada if he should drop the eggs from a height.) The birds twittered in acknowledgement of Legolas' efforts and hopped from branch to branch as if to get a better view of them. The prince stood proudly in front of the display he had spent all day working on, his eyes fixed on Thranduil. The young prince giggled and tentatively stepped towards his father as he announced "Surprise, Ada!" with a look of pure joy in his eyes, mirroring Thranduil's own.

 _aras neth_ – young deer


End file.
